One Thousand Rays of Moonlight
by Red Dragon 77
Summary: Takes place after 6th Warriors book. Starpaw, Sandstorm's kit, possesses a mysterious ability to walk with Starclan when Silverpelt shines in the night sky. And then strange things start happening in the forest, and the moon begins to shine brighter...
1. Chapter 1: Talking to the Stars

**Starry Skies, Chapter One: Starpaw's Apprenticeship**

_Sandstorm bears a litter of kittens fathered by Fireheart, but one stands out from the rest. Born and named under Silverpelt's light, Starpaw has visions while she sleeps, and premonitions while she's awake. How long can he hide her many secrets from the clan, and what will they think when they find out? And who is the mysterious, handsome loner cat that wanders Thunderclan's territory? _

_A couple story changes: Ravenpaw has been taken back into the clan, and given his warrior name Ravenfur. Everything is back in order after the final battle in the sixth book, except that the leader of shadow clan is now a she-cat named Willowstar. All other changes will happen in the story. Enjoy! _

Starpaw's POV

I was born into the world knowing my name, and will probably die knowing the names of my great-grandchildren. I could tell you the about all the cats in Starclan, and how they came to be there; they do, after all, speak with me often. Perhaps you are thinking that I'm confusing you, but no, it is I that am confused. Why did they choose me? I never asked for this. Not that I am complaining. It is a rather useful gift to have.

You might have your idea of fortune telling; look into a smooth-surfaced lake, and see whatever you want that will happen in the future. But Starclan has their own ideas. They will give you a couple cloudy dreams—perhaps even a real image of what is to be—but will never just lay it all out for you. No, no; if you are worthy of the predictions, you should be able to figure it out yourself. That is what Bluestar has always told me.

I should stop rambling. Ravenfur has always told me that I talk too much. I believe that he talks too little, but being a loner for years might do that to you. Perhaps we shall start there, then. My first day of apprenticeship, which was rather early for how old I was. But I should stop with the useless comments and get on with my story…

Narrator's POV

Starpaw rose from the apprentice's den at midnight and stepped into the cool air. She trotted to the center of the clearing, the silver light of the moon and stars lighting up her fur. With some difficulty, Starpaw scrambled up the High Rock, and sat back on her haunches. Above her, Silverpelt lit up the night sky. She marveled at the sight of the endless sky, and the feel of a warm breeze caressing her fur. Then she closed her eyes and lay down.

Before her, in her mind's eye, Starpaw saw the expanse of Silverpelt before her. She stood in its midst, with her paws resting on nothing but the small breeze that ruffled her silky fur.

_Starclan, are you with me tonight?_ She sent her thought to the stars, where she knew the cats that had passed on rested. She knew they would return her calls.

_Hello, Starpaw. Are you well tonight? _Starpaw recognized the voice of Bluestar. She had once been clan leader, and Firestar's mentor; of course, she had told her all about it. Bluestar had been a beloved leader of their clan, and no one had spoken to her up in Starclan since Firestar met with her when he became leader. No one except her, of course.

One of the stars shimmered, and a cat with blue-grey fur emerged from it and approached Starpaw. The ghostly image of Bluestar's spirit and greeted her with a lick on the ear.

_Tomorrow I shall start apprenticeship, Bluestar._

_Yes, I heard. I'm happy for you. You will make a great warrior; perhaps even a great clan leader…_

Starpaw smiled. Though Starclan was not permitted to change the events that happen in the living world, she was adept at discovering ways to help those in it make the changes. She could always count on Bluestar to give her a push forwards.

_Of course, I'm not making any guarantees, _added Bluestar.

_Of course, _Starpaw replied. Bluestar continued.

_I have spoken with Starclan, and we agreed that I would be allowed to do one thing to help…from now on, aside from your lessons with Ravenfur, a member of Starclan will mentor you in the things that are not learned by what you would receive from a cat of your world._

Starpaw was delighted. _Oh, Bluestar, you mean you'll be my mentor!_

Bluestar sighed. _Not me, Starpaw. _Bluestar looked crestfallen. _I requested that I be your mentor, but Starclan decided that I had grown too close to you, and might interfere with the events of your life. Your mentor will be Whitestorm, who was deputy previous to Graystripe. He died in the battle against Bloodclan right before you were born. Tomorrow night you will meet him and start your lessons. _

_Yes, Bluestar. _Starpaw still looked disappointed.

_I am sure you will find him a good mentor. I promise._

Starpaw smiled and nodded. _I should get some rest so I can get an early start tomorrow._

_Agreed. Goodnight, Starpaw._

_Goodnight, Bluestar. _Starpaw opened her eyes and jumped down from the High Rock. She trotted to the apprentices den and found an unoccupied corner to lie down on. She curled up in the warm moss and fell asleep, but tonight Starclan would not let her get much rest. Dreams haunted her all night; dreams of hardships and betrayal, of hope and trust, and of a mysterious tomcat lurking in the shadows…

_I'm sorry this is so short. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2: I Dream of Moonlight

_I am very, very, very sorry for not updating in all this time but I have been really busy. I will try to update more often from now on._

_Oh yeah, and I switch POV's a lot in this chapter, so I'm sorry and I hope you don't get too confused. Also, next to 'Starpaw's POV,' if it says 'past,' that's her point of view from when this was happening. If it says 'present,' that's her point of view afterward (A.K.A. her telling the story). _

'…_Do not get lost in the stars, for you will lose your place in the world of sunlight…'_

"I said _wake up!"_

Starpaw let out an ungraceful 'oof' when one of the other apprentices, Auburnpaw, launched herself at her. "What are you _doing?_" Starpaw inquired, astonished.

"I have been trying to wake you up since sunrise and you haven't budged an inch!" Auburnpaw replied. "I was beginning to think you might be dead!"

"How long have I been asleep?" Starpaw murmured sleepily.

Auburnpaw snorted. "Much longer than you should have been. Ravenfur is furious."

Starpaw gasped. "My apprentice training! It was supposed to start today!" She leaped up from the ground and catapulted herself out of the apprentice's den, knocking over Auburnpaw on the way. Starpaw ran across the Thunderclan camp and skidded to a halt next to the exit, where Ravenfur was waiting.

Before Starpaw could blurt out an excuse, Ravenfur looked at her sternly and asked, "Have a nice nap?"

She stared at the ground, embarrassed. The tomcat sighed. "Well, there's no use being angry about it, I suppose. But tomorrow we start lessons an hour early." He locked eyes with her to make sure she was paying attention. "And that's an hour early than when we were _supposed_ to start."

"Yes, Ravenfur."

_Starpaw's POV (past)_

He led me out of the Thunderclan camp and into the damp forest. It was a familiar place to me, being the misbehaving kit that I was when I was younger. The other grown-up cats always told me never to leave the Thunderclan camp, and…well, what's a kit supposed to do when you're told something like that? Of course I couldn't resist. I had many small escapades, but they all ended in my being recaptured and brought back to my mother before I could get very far.

Now I was seeing the forest in a new light. It wasn't the dark, dank place that I was forbidden to enter and unable to resist. Now it was only a forest, that stretched over almost all of Thunderclan's territory and that was impossible to avoid. It had lost it's sense of mystery. I stifled a yawn. If it isn't against the rules, it's of no interest to me.

_Ravenpaw's POV_

I looked over at Starpaw as she made a half-hearted attempt to stifle a yawn. I didn't think the forest would excite her now; she was expected to—supposed to—go in it now. Of course it would have lost her interest. She was a strange cat, but far smarter than she should be. It would get her in trouble some day.

"I would normally start with a tour, but I'm not sure if you need it," I mewed.

She chuckled. "Don't worry; my adventures never took me any farther than the great sycamore. I'm sure you still have some things to show me."

_Narrator POV_

And so the rest of the day progressed. Starpaw was shown around the rest of Thunderclan's territory and taught about a bit of it's history and the like. At one point, they heard a snapping of twigs and saw a flash of black, but they found nothing and passed it off as a bird. Nothing else out of the ordinary occurred.

That is, until night fell.

When the moon rose and Silverpelt glimmered in the sky.

At precisely seven after midnight, three things happened. Each of them was very out of the ordinary.

And though it was not known at the moment, they were all inevitably linked.

It was then, at that precise moment, that the wheel began turning.


End file.
